The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Lomandra filiformis, which has been given the varietal denomination of ‘LMF500’. Its market class is that of an ornamental grass-like plant. ‘LMF500’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative grass-like plant.
Parentage. The Lomandra filiformis variety ‘LMF500’ was first discovered in 1999 in an Australian nursery in the state of New South Wales during a routine inspection of large quantities of common Lomandra filiformis production stock. ‘LMF500’ is a seedling selection from common Lomandra filiformis. ‘LMF500’ was selected due to its very glaucous upper side leaf texture.
Asexual reproduction. ‘LMF500’ was first propagated asexually by division in the state of New South Wales, Australia and has since been asexually propagated by division and micropropagation.
Divisions were made for several subsequent generations, and ‘LMF500’ was observed to retain the characteristics that were noted in the original ‘LMF500’ seedling. Thus, the distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘LMF500’ variety have remained stable and true to type from generation to generation through successive cycles of asexual reproduction.
An application for plant breeders' rights for variety ‘LMF500’ has been filed with the Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Office, and was first gazetted in the Plant Varieties Journal under Application No. 2004/249.